Terra Reborn: The Rise of the Moon Clan
by Christopher Brewer
Summary: Terra has become a new being. Much stronger and more powerfull than her friends could imagine. They must stop her, no matter what. PLEASE REVIEW I HOPE U ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

He was having the dream again. The green hair girl was telling him she was leaving. He was angry with her and didn't want her to leave. But she was leaving and he couldn't stop her. Edgar woke up in a cold sweat, someone was in the room. A match struck and he reached for his sword.

"Who's there?" Edgar demanded.

"It's me Ed, Locke."

"Jesus, you scared me half to death. What are you doing in my room at this late hour?"

"They found her, she's across the sea in Dalmasca. There is a boat being prepared as we speak." Locke now lit his pipe and the room was suddenly acrid with tobacco smoke.

"GLORIOUS!" Edgar bellowed "I shall get my things immediately."

"I warn you Ed, I hear she's changed."

"Changed how?"

"Well when Celes spotted her she ran to give her a hug, Terra turned and blasted her back."

"What?! Terra wouldn't do that."

"Celes wouldn't lie."

"Terra is a mercenary, maybe Celes was going to blow her cover?"

"That's a possibly, either way we'll know when we set out."

Soon after Locke, Edgar, Sabin, and Gau were on a vessel heading over the west seas towards Dalmasca. Sabin was practicing with Gau who had become a son of sorts to him. Gau was getting more powerful by the day Edgar noticed and could even hold his own against Sabin. Locke had aged himself but gracefully. He still got hot under the collar if you called him a thief, Edgar did on many occasions just to get him angry. Edgar had become a wise King. He was less hasty with his decisions and even listened to some of Sabin's off the wall ideas. The boat roared through the sea's and Edgar felt her presence growing stronger. Ever since the battle against the Empire, and the espers, Edgar and Terra had a special connection. He had thought all the magic had left them, but remnants had remained and they all had their own special abilities.

Gau was still able to mimic the abilities of most creatures that walked the earth. Sabin had become stronger, not only in the body but in the mind.He was able at times to woder aimlessly inot others mind and when he was angry a bright green light surrounded him. It was raw power, and quite unbelievable. Locke was able to shape shift, which came in useful if they need information. Edgar had become able to move objects with his mind and combined with his great mechanical ability it came in quite useful.

"I hope we arrive soon, I tire of this water!" Gau exclaimed.

"Calm down my boy, we'll be there soon enough." Sabin said calmingly. Locke hadn't said much on this trip, he was usually a blabber mouth and you couldn't get him to shut up. "What's on your mind Locke?"

Locke turned from his spot at the bow of the ship and turned toward Sabin. "I've told you before not to wonder around in my head."

"Who's wondering, everyone on this ship knows you got something on your mind, what's up?"

"Well" Locke said looking at the three men in front of him, "last time Terra went loopy she about killed a whole country of men. Furthermore, if her power has gone to her head that means it's stronger than we can imagine. I know we all have our own small abilities but, I dunno, she can conjure death itself. How do we stop that?

"Locke, we don't know if she's changed yet. Like I said before, Celes could have been about to blow her cover and Terra had to do what she had to do."

"I hope your right Ed. God I hope your right."

* * *

I hope you guys like it. It's my first chapter in my FFIII story I'm writing ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

She knew they where on there way. To try and stop her, but she couldn't be stopped. Not now, there was no way. She did feel regret for what she did to Celes. She liked the hybrid witch. Regardless she was in the way and needed to be disposed of. She lived of course and that's fine but her face will be forever scarred. Once again remorse crept back up Terra's spine. She cast it aside not wanting to feel that pang of guilt. If she couldn't control that she would never reach her goal. She was all powerful and they wouldn't dare stand in her way. No, they would bow before her feet. Sabin may fight for he is thick headed but she would cast him aside as easily as Celes.

She knew Edgar would bow, for he loved her. At some point she loved him as well but her power swallowed that part of her. The part that loved, hated, or any other emotion. Except guilt, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't dispose of the guilt she felt. It came worse when she slept. The people she had murdered and the friends she had betrayed. She supposed that was her mother's human soul creeping inside her human body. Her father soul is what she sought after. Cold, ruthless, and without a sign of guilt.

Soon she would rule Dalmasca, then Firgaro, and then the world. Her old friends would tell her she was no better than the Empire. That is simply not true for she would not yield. The empire sought to destroy, she sought to rule. Anger began to build within. How dare they compare her to such a low life form? The Empire was nothing compared to Her and she must prove this to them. Prove her cause was much valiant. The humans were stupid, uncompassionate, cruel, and grotesque creatures who did not know any better. They poisoned their earth and wondered why there crops will not grow. They kill each other and yet prey for peace. There will be peace; the peace will lie in fear. The fear she would spread will be followed by obedience, obedience will lead to control. She would sleep now. She would struggle with the remorse that crept in, fight it, and sleep peacefully.

Sabin sat up straight and look across the ships cabin at his brother who had done the exact same thing. The starred at each other and Sabin felt his brothers pain. They had both been inside Terra's head. Being brothers they had a link and this had split there mind abilities into two forms. On occasion they shared powers.

"So it is true brother, Terra has become something else." Sabin said looking into his brother's eyes, which were filled with terror and tears. "I'm sorry Edgar."

"I need some air." Standing up Edgar strolled outside. The cool watery breeze felt cool and refreshing on his overheated cheeks. He walked about the ship collecting his thoughts when he noticed at figure at the bow. "Gau is that you?"

"Indeed it is King Edgar."

"I am not your King, I am your uncle remember."

"Yes, my uncle." Gau looked at him thoughtfully "Uncle Edgar is the Green Haired Lady evil?"

"No, I do not believe so."

"Are we going to kill her, I taste blood, I taste blood before I kill."

"Don't be absurd, we are not going to kill her, we'll restrain her and then bring her back to Figaro to interrogate her and see what is wrong."

"The taste never lies Uncle Edgar; I will indeed kill once we reach Dalmasca. Be it Green Hair Lady or others, I know I will kill."

"Your passion for killing scares me my nephew. Has your father taught you nothing?"

"This has nothing to do with father. This is the law of the Veldt. I will kill." He said bluntly "Goodnight Uncle Edgar." Gau ran off to the cabin to sleep and left Edgar standing there looking off at the approaching shore.

"I will kill" Edgar repeated. "I will not bow, I will kill." And with that Edgar returned to the cabin to try and get as much sleep as possible.

The boat was not drifting any longer. They had reached Dalmasca, and an odd calm had fallen on the boat. Locke opened his eyes and looked around the cabin. It was empty excluding himself. He stood and walked to his chest to grab his dagger and bandana. He walked out of the cabin and seen the rest of the crew had left the ship. Ed was paying the dock keeper, more than he owed more than likely, keep the boat tied up for a bit longer old chum. Walking over to the rest of men they all looked at him. "What." He looked back at them. Then it came to him, he was the only one who knew contacts in Dalmasca. They had to find Celes. "This way." Locke pointed and they began. Locke had been here before. He followed a golden swan here, he planned to borrow it, and he would have returned it later. They found Celes cabin and knocked on the solid oak door of the small house.

"Coming, one second," a light voice called from inside. A slit barely noticeable in the door flew opened and crystal blue eyes peered out. They widened immediately and the door flung opened. She threw her arms around Locke and he held her back. It was good to be in her arms. Then he remembered Edgar, and pushed her away slightly. The shock in his face was plain. "O My God Celes, what happened to your face?!"

There were burn scars on the whole right side. "Terra is what happened. She got lucky; if I see her again there will be hell to pay. Come inside, its not entirely safe on the streets." The filed inside and Celes moved to put on tea. "She is not the same person she was when she left Figaro. I know this now; I had to make myself believe it." Celes said and there was a natural feel of grief in her voice now.

"Do you know where she is?" Edgar asked.

"No, she blasted me and by the time I looked up she was gone."

Locked looked around the room. "Well what's the plan Ed? We need one that's for sure."

Edgar went deep into thought, sipping his tea long and hard. He looked at Celes face and felt her pain. "Lets start by looking on the outskirts of town. That's all I got."

"There is an old military base on the edge of town. It has been showing some activity lately. We could start there." Celes suggested. "Tomorrow. I want to get a good look at you boys before we start another adventure. This made them all burst into sound laughter while Celes had a complete confused look on her face. "Men." She said coolly. The rest of the night they drank ale and ate dried meats. For once Edgar slept with out dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Gau was up before everyone else, he wanted to go fishing. He set out to the river with the taste still in his mouth. He knew father had told him he shouldn't like to fight, only to fight when other options were unavailable. He strode to the lake and saw there were many trout swimming below the lakes surface. He saw his reflection in it and was shocked to see how much he had changed. The catch was plentiful and his friends would eat great tonight. He walked backed to the little cottage. They were all sitting in the living room.

"I was wondering where you ran off to," Sabin said noticing the batch of fish in his hands, "but now I see you went and retrieved dinner."

"Indeed I did father. I hope it's plentiful." Gau said setting the fish in the ice box. He noticed the burns on Celes's face now. She noticed him looking and turned away. This puzzled Gau because he felt she was still beautiful. He couldn't say so though because he scented Locke on her and Locke was a good friend. He taught Gau the secret of treasure hunting and looked up to him a great deal. More often then he liked his mouth ran away from him and he hurt peoples feelings or embarrassed them. "Why do you hide your face Celes?"

"That's not appropriate Gau" Sabin said.

"I can fix you." Gau plowed on and ran from the cottage returning later with a mixer of berries and what looked like a dead possum. He moved into the kitchen grabbing a big kettle. He threw the berries and the tall grass into the pot. Grinding with his fist he made some sort of jam. He approached Celes with the kettle, dipping his fingers into the mixture as he walked toward her. He backed up slowly looking at Locke for help. He looked back at her with a nervous glance. Smearing the jelly on her face the burn marks slowly began to disparate. She touched her face where the burns were and felt nothing but smooth skin. Everyone looked shocked, but Gau just looked confused.

"What's the rodent for?" Celes asked nervously.

"O, that, that's a snack for me later." Gau said, and everyone in the room began to laugh. Then there was a loud bang and the small cottage door was in pieces. Looking into the doorway Gau saw a tall man with bright orange hair and pearl white eyes standing in the door. The man lurched toward them; Celes was the first to reach. Firing an ice spear in the tall man's direction it was swatted away easily. He grabbed her by the throat and ripped her across the room. With a smack to the wall and a hard fall to the floor she lay unconscious. Then there was a flash of silver and Gau knew it was Locke. He had thrown his dagger and it had met its target. It went into the tall man's neck, but no blood poured out and the man kept on approaching. Gau threw a solid round kick striking the man in the head. He stumbled back, and then another kick from Gau planted into the things chest.

The tall man raised one giant fist into Gau's chest sending him flying back next to Celes who still wasn't moving, he feared she was dead. Edgar was firing arrow after arrow at the man, doing little damage. Then he saw his father on his knee's chanting. He had to stall him. Summoning the powers of a Bahamut, the power raged through him. He flew at the man slamming into him hard. Unleashing a barrage of attacks sending the man to his back.

"Gau move now!" Sabin screamed and Gau jumped up and grabbed the boards on the ceiling. As the tall man got to his feet a thousand tiny fires engulfed him and then he was ashes. Locke was attending to Celes by the time the Bahamut's power left him. He knew this would happen. He knew people would die, but was that "man" really a person. Gau was afraid, Gau missed the Veldt, Gau wanted to leave.

Sabin couldn't for the life of him know what that thing was. Gau was still on the ceiling and he didn't know how to get him down. Poor kid, maybe it was a bad idea bringing him along. They need to go out to that military base. They needed to stop Terra, she was out of control. Edgar may not want to believe it was her who sent that creature but Sabin knew it was, no matter how naive his brother was acting. He walked back inside and Celes was coming to. "How are you Celes?"

"Better now, that thing packed a wallop." Celes said.

"Good, we need to head to the military base and find Terra. She needs to be stopped."

"We don't know for sure she sent this thing." Edgar said angrily

"Yes, we do. Did you see what she did to Celes?"

"Yes, I did Sabin but we shouldn't rush in gun's a blazing."

"I'm not saying that Edgar but we need to do something."

"I agree." Locke said. Celes nodded and Gau dropped from the ceiling standing proud next to Sabin. Edgar's look showed he gave in. The sun was setting which was good because the cover of night would be a weapon. Locke tried to convince Celes to stay behind but she persisted and they set out. When they arrived the building was slumped and surrounded by odd trees. They had grown like rose bushes and had thorns all over them.

"Gau, can you get in?" Sabin asked.

"Yes." Gau said and before another word was spoken he was off. Slinking and sliding between trees. He made it to the tall wall and with one jump he was over it. Dog's barked from behind the wall but subsided quickly. There was bang as the latch behind the steel door gave away. Gau waved them in, Sabin approached cautiously, he was positive that they had been heard. Inside the base was a smaller building covered in the vine like trees. Edgar led, followed by Locke, then Celes, Sabin and Gau taking up the rear with the two dogs trailing behind obediently.

The inside of the building was empty except for a large chair at the far back wall. In the chair was a green haired women, rolling fire threw her fingers. "I've been expecting you." Terra said.

"Terra, what are you doing?" Edgar asked worriedly.

"What I was born to do. Bridge the gap between human and esper."

"You're not making any sense. You need to come back to Figaro, we can help you." Edgar pleaded. Anger rose in Terra's face and she launched a great ball of fire across the room. Sabin and the rest dove out the way just in time. Terra was on her feet now, a pink glow was radiating from her.

"You fool! I am mightier than any human that walked this earth. I am the last esper. I am all powerful!" Terra screamed and bright fiery light blasted the room. The last thing Sabin saw was Terra lifting his brother into the air by the throat. His eyes closed and he began to slip into darkness, before it covered him completely he heard his brother struggle out one last question.

"Why Terra?"

"I am Terra no longer, my name is Valde Victum, and you will kneel before me." Then everything was black.

AUTHORS NOTE::: This is my story of using the characters from Final Fantasy VI or if you prefer FFIII. This is years after the fall of the Empire. I may have strayed a little bit from the original characters. I still hope you like this story so far. If your reading, continue, if not you should. If you would like to know where I got inspiration for the characters or just have questions, message me. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

PS Valde Victum is Latin for Great Conqueror. For those curious.


	4. Chapter 4

Celes opened her eyes with great effort. The room was blurry and out of focus. She had noticed that they were chained to the wall. There were two tall men standing idly by the door. "Locke? Locke? Please Locke, answer me." Celes said in a horse whisper. There was no answer. 'I need to get out of here!' Celes thought 'But how?' She started to struggle against her chains and one of the tall men approached her. She ceased moving and the man stopped crossing the room. Her conscious thought returning to her, she decided to formulate a plan. Celes closed her eyes. She closed her mind to her friends who where chained to the wall; to her old friend in the other room who had done this to them. She was trying to find the general in her. When she opened her eyes, she noticed the chill in the air, her breathe was apparent.

She had made it colder in here. 'That's it!' she thought. She focused on the chains on her wrist and they began to freeze. The tall men didn't budge. She could feel how brittle they were. If she shattered them and fell to the floor the men would come for her. Instead she focused on the men. She focused her anger, hurt, grief and love on the beings in front of her. Slowly but surely they were blocks of ice. She shattered the chains and fell to the floor. Glancing at her friends she pondered what to do. She ran to Locke and struck him across the face. No luck, she had to do something else. She pursed her lips, leaned in, and gave Locke the coldest kiss of his life. She felt his lips press back and knew it had worked.

"What…what's going on?" Locke said with his eyes opening.

"We need to free the others free and get out of here…" Celes said quietly.

"Well get me down!" She froze his chains as she had with hers. Locke dropped to the floor and they moved down the wall together freeing the rest. "Now what?"

"Sabin, can you get us through this wall?" Edgar asked, while Sabin began looking the wall up and down. As he studied it, there was movement on the other side of the door. Celes turned and fired layers upon layers of ice onto it while adding another coat to the frozen tall men. Sabin stood up and motioned for the rest to stand back. He raised his fist into the air, began to chant, and then fired a solid beam of energy through the brick wall. The moonlight shown down on the grounds. From around the corner of the building they heard dogs barking.

"Don't worry, their friends." Gau said as the dogs rounded the corner. They seen Gau and stopped. They trotted over him kindly and Gau petted them. He began barking and the dogs turned facing the hole in the wall. "I told them not to let anyone through, can we go now?" They turned and made their way toward the iron door. Celes reached out and grabbed the door, as soon as she touched it; she winced and pulled her hand back.

"He's unbelievably hot, it has to be Terra." Celes said examining the blisters forming on her hand. "We're in plain view we need to get out of here!"

"Just calm down and let me think, Celes. We'll get--" Locke was cut off by a loud cackle. It was Terra emerging from the square building. Not walking, but gliding on a path of fire.

"Where are you going, my friends? You have only just arrived." Terra said through a voice not her own.

"Terra, please! We want to help you!" Edgar cried as he drew his cross bow. "Don't make me…"

"No please, do it!" cried Terra spreading her arms wide. Celes looked at Edgar and knew at once he wouldn't shoot. Looking up into Terra's eyes she saw the fires that burned from within. She had also seen something else. She saw something screaming to get out from behind those eyes. This gave her hope and the hope gave her strength as she launched a powerful ice burst at Terra's outstretching arms. Acting quickly, Terra slammed her hands together putting up a wall of fire. The collision was beautiful, but terrifying as well. There was a slight calm and Celes charged at the still floating Terra with her sword drawn. Swinging viciously at Terra, the attacks where easily dodged by the power witch. Then Terra fired a fire ball of great power directly at Celes's chest. With the sword held in front blocking the immense flame, she drew it into the blade itself. Then with one stealth movement, Celes unleashed the power of the blade and her own magic directly into Terra's chest; there was flash of brilliant green light, followed by a screech. When the light cleared Celes stood over Terra holding the sword down at her side. Looking down at her she realized something had change greatly. There was no longer anger and hate in her face, but that lovely look of loneliness and caring Celes knew all to well.

Celes bent down to examine her friend she had thought she lost. Was she dead? No, her breathe was going in and out steadily. Celes looked at the rest with sadness and joy in her face. "She's back." Celes said through tears. Edgar ran over to Terra and lifted her from the ground.

"Let's get back to your house, Celes. But first, let's check on our glossy eyed friends." They walked backed to the small military barracks. There was no evidence of the men there. Even the one encased in ice had vanished. "Well, let's move out." As they left Gau gave a loud whistle and the two dogs who had been standing guard came running.

Edgar didn't sleep that night, he just waited; waited for Terra to awake so he could talk to her; to hear her voice; to feel her touch him. The sun had gone down long ago and there was no telling what time it was when Terra came to with a piercing scream. Edgar and the others came running into her room. She was sitting up in bed clutching her chest. She saw her friends a fear rushed into her face.

"Terra! Oh my God! We're so happy your--" Celes began to say when Terra cut her off.

"You have no idea what you have done!" Terra said bluntly. "You freed her!"

"We freed her? What are you talking about? Where you possessed?" Celes asked quietly while the others just watched.

"No, I was not possessed. I had her where I wanted her; I was destroying her slowly from the inside…"

"Well she, whoever _she_ is, was destroying us from the outside!" Locke said in an angry tone. "We had to do something or she would have killed us."

"Really?" Terra asked looking around the room with her friends nodding in agreement. "I am truly sorry, but I need to find her before she finds a new host."

"Slow down, Terra. Fill us in." Edgar said with absolutely know argument in his voice. He wanted answers, he had been worried about her for so long, and he wanted to know the truth.

Terra looked at Edgar and knew he was standing his ground. Any argument she had was useless and fell on deaf ears. "Valde Victum was an ancient queen who wanted eternal life. She craved for it and has jumped from form to form to try and capture it. I ran into a group of monks who wanted to stop her. They gave me shelter and food, and to pay them back I said I would help them…" She paused, took in a breath, and resumed. "The legend goes that Valde Victum put a curse or a spell on herself so when she died she would be reborn. She started as a grain of sand, when the tide washed her into the water she became the ocean. Was she was the ocean she adapted to sea weed. From sea weed to fish, when man caught fish and devoured her she was able to become man. We found who she was hiding in. It was foolish of us. The man she was in was a murderer and was sentenced to death. The man had no magical ability, just a man who was told to kill by a voice he did not know…" She spoke with the utmost seriousness. "The monks thought if they put the soul of Valde into me, my powers would be able to contain her and kill her. I was foolish; they were puppets to Valde who wanted my powers all along. Once she was inside the only time I had any power was when she slept. I was myself, awake but, I was being taken over. It was a horrible feeling. Now she has my power and is searching for a human that can wield them. If she is able to find one, she will be stronger than ever."

"You were able to fight her." Edgar said quickly, "What will stop the next human from doing the same?"

"Edgar, I'm different. You know that. A normal human has no idea the power of his subconscious. They will be nothing but puppets for her and with my power she will be unstoppable. I must find her and draw her in; it's the only way to stop her!" Terra was crying now. Edgar moved to the bed and pushed her down. She went willingly, too tired to fight.

"Gau, can you make something to help her sleep without dreams?" Edgar asked.

"Yes, Uncle Edgar. I shall return." Gau said leaving the room. He returned with herbs and a glass of what looked like juice. Edgar took the vile and bowl from him, and with Gau's instructions, he gave them to Terra in a eat, drink pattern. She slept, but even with Gau's herb the dreams crept in like a plague.


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke slowly, almost having to force her eyes open. The dreams that had made her toss and turn had vanished with the morning. She saw Edgar sleeping slumped against the wall of the room. A smile touched her lips. He had traveled so far to see her. They all did, they really were her friends. She sat up doing her best not to wake him. She made it to the door and headed down stairs. She found Sabin brewing tea and Gau pealing potatoes.

"Good morning Terra." Sabin said poured tea into a cup and handed it to her. She sat with the smile still on her face. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little head achy but other than that fine." Terra said. "Gau, that potion you gave me helped. I had dreams but I don't recall them."

"Is that good?" Gau asked not looking up from his task.

"Well, the dreams I have, I um" Terra stuttered looking at Sabin for help but he offered no assistance.

"Father says dreams are an eye into the sub-conscious. Are you afraid of your sub-conscious?"

"Yes, I suppose I am." Terra said thinking of the nightmares while being consumed by Valde Victum. Then all the events leading to this moment hit her. What were they going to do? "We have to stop her."

Sabin nodded and stood up. "I'll wake the others and we'll move out." With that he left the room.

Then it was just Gau and her sitting at the table. He sat down the potato peeler and turned to her. "You need to learn how to fight." He said "Father says the skills you know will be good enough. He believes that we will protect you but in the end the only one who can protect you is you."

"Is that another lesson Sabin has taught you." Terra said discarding her tea cup in the sink.

"That is no lesson father could teach me." Gau said with the wilderness of the Veldt blazing in his eyes. "That is the truth. You may have friends and family all around but when the time comes for you to fight you must know how."

Terra was impressed with the young man's wisdom. She had not realized how much he had grown since last time she had seen him. "Well if Sabin believes I do not need to learn to fight then who will teach me."

"I will, I will show you to Rage."

"I could do that?" Terra asked believing that was Gau's own innate ability.

"Anyone who wants to Rage can. Man thinks he is the biggest thing in world. He is wrong; there are things out there who crave man. Want to devour him, only when he realizes that he is nothing more than a link in the universal food chain can he Rage. You already believe this; I can smell it on you. Another thing I smell is fear."

"Of course I'm afraid. What if you all get killed trying to help me?"

"Then we are no longer there to defend you, this is why you must learn. I shall teach you in secret if you wish." Terra nodded as the rest of them came down the stairs.

"You two ready?" There was a small commotion as everyone gathered there things and they set off. Edgar's bribe had kept the boat tied down and Terra was happy she was in the company of friends. Thinking of what she might have to do to master the power of the Rage she climbed on the boat.

Locke hated being on this stupid boat with no plan. He was dealing cards to Edgar, Celes, and Sabin when he took them through them into the air. "We have no plan. We shouldn't be playing cards. We need to think of something." The others agreed but came up short in the idea department. He got up and walked out of the cabin. He stood on the deck while smoking his pipe. What were they going to do? Maybe they could gather the Returners? No, they had all disbanded after the fall of the Empire. Then something dawned on him. They'll go to Doma and speak to Cyan. Cyan was the king of Doma, they were a smart people. They had a lot of philosophers and professors; maybe they could give some road to follow. He was heading in to tell his idea to the others when he saw Gau and Terra at the other end of the boat. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing, Gau is just teaching me some moves." Gau's eyes turned on Locke.

"Don't worry; I didn't see nothing as far as your pops is concerned." Gau nodded and turned back to Terra. "Mind if I take a front row seat. Then you guys can come inside and I'll fill you in on my genius plan." Locke said taking another hit of his pipe. They agreed and Gau turned back to Terra. Gau taught Terra a couple punch kick combos. When they were finished they all headed inside. Sabin was meditating in the corner, Edgar was attaching something to his cross-bow, and Celes was rolling an ice ball in her hand. The image of Terra rolling the fire in her hand came to mind. He shook it off. "Listen up everybody! I got a plan." They all turned toward Locke and he filled them in.

"Cyan huh? Yeah that could work, I suppose." Edgar said. The rest agreed. "Well I'm heading off to bed. Good night." Edgar walked toward the door. Stopping at Terra he leaned and kissed her cheek. "It's great to have you back."

Terra's cheeks rushed with red and left the cabin as well. "Well I'm not tired at all. Gau how about a mock battle?" Then the only two left in the cabin were Celes and Locke.

"That's a good idea Locke." Celes said moving over to him. She draped her arms around his shoulders.

"Of course it was, it was my idea." Locke said with a boyish grin. "Let's go to sleep darling, for we are off on another whirlwind adventure." Locke then lifted her off the ground and carried her to bed.

They stood without talking for a long time. "I was scared you were gone."

"I was to."

"I have missed you. When will you come to Figaro and be my queen?"

"When will you realize that I cannot be tied down with the chains of a kingdom? I like helping people."

"But this time it almost got you killed. I don't want to lose you." The moon hung in the air like a spotlight just for them. Edgar embraced Terra and they shared a long passionate kiss. Then something moved behind them. They heard the cabin door open and scream pierced the night sky. Then a man was thrown from the cabin and landed on the floor of the ship. Locke was on top of him with a dagger at his throat.

They crowded around the man. Locke's dagger pressed so hard against the man's throat blood was beginning to trickle down. "One chance my friends, one chance to answer my question, if I don't hear what I want to hear you're going to have a brand new smile, understand?" The man nodded. "Ok, who sent you?" The man said nothing. "You got to the count of three my friend or you'll be wearing your tongue as a tie. One…Two…" Edgar wondered whether or not Locke would kill this man solely based on information. "Three.."

"OK! It was her."

"Valde Victum?" Terra asked.

"How dare you speak her name!" There was a glint of moon light from where the man's hand was in his cloak, but before he could move his arm out from underneath it, Locke had made one quick motion of the hand and the man was dead. Edgar walked over to where the man was laying. Reached into his cloak and grabbed his blade and a small stone.

"It's a message stone." The others looked confused. "Kings use it to pass information in secret." He place the stone on the floor and stomped it with the heel of his boot.

A sweet female voice arose from it. "You are the ones trying to destroy me. That is very bold of you. Bold yes, but foolish as well. I will kill you all slowly, it will be painful, and I assure you. Stop your pointless quest now, I am in ZoZo, if you wish to live, come and bow before me. By the way Sir King Edgar, I have yet to find Figaro. When I do, the halls of your marvelous castle will be painted red with blood." Then the stone burst a bright red light.

"Locke can you and Sabin remove this body?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find my castle." Reaching below his armored chest plate he with-drew a map and a small crystal and marched into the cabin. Laying the map down on the table he dropped the crystal on top of it. "Figaro Castle!" Edgar said clear and loud. The crystal spun the flew to The Desert of Igneus. "Well that's our next stop." Edgar said pointing to the map.

"You're not concentrating." Gau said patiently.

"I can't get her out of my head." Terra set sitting down on the side of the ship.

"Well let's try this." He walked over to Terra and flipped her backward off the boat. Then he dove over the side with her.

"Gau what are you doing!?" Terra said angrily.

"I'm going to use Rage to catch the boat. You're going to either use the Rage and catch the boat or drown." Gau said smartly and summoned the power of a sea serpent and raced off to the boat.

"Gau I can't!" Terra yelled. "Gau!". Gau continued swimming after the boat. Then he dove underneath the water and Gau shot into the air and landed on the boat.

"C'mon Terra!" Gau yelled from the end of the boat. Terra felt the water fill her lungs as she went under. Then something inside her clicked. Everything slowed down, she could breath even though the water was in her lungs. She aimed herself at the boat and fired like a rocket. She came out of the water like a pistol and crashed onto the boat. The next image she saw was Gau standing over looking down into her wet face. "Very good. Now you learn to use martial arts."

Gau and Terra kept up their training. Terra was able to summon Rage at will; Gau had built up more. They were a good team they found out, but tensions where running high. They all had been on the ship for four months and were growing sick of fish. Gau only could cook it so many ways. "When do we get there Ed? It's been months."

"Calm down Locke, a few more days should do it."

"Well I need something to do, Celes you should teach me some magic."

"Locke, magic isn't something you can just learn." Celes said.

"When we had the espers we could learn it. What's with that Terra?"

"Well, um, with the espers they gave you magic and through the espers you wielded it."

"Gotcha." Locke said pointing a finger at Terra in a gun like fashion. "Then I will nap." Locke lay down on the bed and pulled his bandanna over his eyes.

He was not sure how long he was asleep but he knew she came to him. "You want magic you pitiful creature. I can give you magic." Her voice was sweet but pure evil at the same time. "You're the one who killed my messenger are you not? "

"Yes, I killed the weasel."

"That's a funny thing you call him a weasel. That said 'weasel' had a wife and two children. I suppose that is no concern to you thief."

"I'm not one for mind games sweetie, and don't call me a thief."

"I assure you this is no game. You will hear her scream. She will bleed."

"Shut up."

"You won't be able to save her. Just like what's her name?"

"I said shut up."

"Yes, that's it, Rachel."

"Please, shut up."

"You killed her Locke."

"SHUT UP!" Locke sat up right throwing his dagger with unreal speed through the room. Before it struck Celes's throat Sabin caught it in mid-air. He had changed. His close where tight, uncomfortable.

"Locke, you're ok. You're with friends." Celes said getting up and moving to the bed.

"Who am I?"

"Locke Cole." Gau said from across the room.

"No, who did I turn into too."

"The guy from the other night. Why would you turn into him?"

Changing back to himself he said "Because I killed him without mercy." He stood up and left the room. Someone was behind him. "What?" He said with-out looking around. He wanted to be left alone no matter who it was.

"She made you think terrible things." Terra said moving to stand next to him.

"Yes, she did." Locke said feeling the grief for Rachel and for the guilt he felt for loving another.

"She makes things up. She wants you to hurt yourself and us."

"Got that part hun. I hope Celes isn't worried."

"Remember she was a General. She's as cold as ice." She said doing her best Locke impression and nudging him.

"We need to get to this dessert and I need my pipe." They walked back to the cabin and Locke tried not to remember the dream that had made him feel worse about himself than he had for years.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabin saw the sands before the others. They where blue, an odd color for sands to be. Gau had a confused look on his face. "Why are the sands blue?"

"Because it's not sand, its ice." Celes said from behind them. "Better bundle up."

As they approached Sabin could see his breath and felt the cold prickling his skin. The rest were dawning coats and Locke had put on a big merchant outfit. Sabin went to the cabin and grabbed two bear suits for him and Gau. When he turned Terra was standing behind him. "Sabin you should know Gau has been training me to fight.""Has he?"

"Yes, I thought it right for you to know being his father and all."

"Thank you Terra. Do you know why I didn't want Gau to teach you to fight?"

"No, I thought you would be all for it."

"If I taught you to fight I would be but Gau is no master. He is but a boy. Are willing to follow a boy into the dark knowing if he fails you can fill his shoes?"

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means if Gau dies you will inherit his powers. I think you have enough powers for the both of you."

"If you die will Gau inherit your powers?"

"Yes."

"Then I will follow Gau because he follows you and you're a great leader."

As Sabin left the cabin he stopped next to Terra "I am not my brother Terra."

"It does not take a king to lead. Another thing Sabin, you are not Gau's master, you are his father. He will follow you because he loves you."

"Yes I suppose so; your training will be handed to me." Terra only nodded. He walked to Gau and pushed the fur into his hands. "I told you not to train her." Sabin whispered to Gau.

"No, you decided she didn't need training. I disagreed."

Putting his hand on his sons shoulder he said "You're as strong willed as your old man." He turned realizing he had said that aloud. They were all smiling, Celes and Terra where sharing a giggle. Celes was wearing nothing but her cape. 'She must me used to the cold' Sabin thought with an admiration for her power. The boat hit the ice and came to the halt. The climbed down and set off on the frozen desert. The wind whipped and roared.

"What did you say this desert was called?" Locke screamed to Edgar.

"Igneus. It means burning."

"Wow, they got that one right." Locke said sarcastically. Sabin noticed the only two people not flinching at the cold where Celes and Gau. Gau turned to look him and he noticed that his eyes where different. 'He's a yeti!' Sabin thought, 'That is genius.' Once again the admiration and desire for the power crept in. He cast it aside, wishing they would find the castle. They walked for miles when suddenly they saw two giant industrial smoke stacks. They all began to run stumbling threw the snow. They reached the step and Edgar was the first to break threw the doors.

"King Edgar!!!" The chancellor was the first at the door. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive chancellor, do you have such little faith in your king?"

"No…I…"The chancellor blustered as Edgar began to laugh.

"We need to fly now; we are headed to Doma to see King Cyan. Understand Chancellor?"

"Yes your highness." The chancellor was off and soon afterwards they were in the air. They all moved to the dining room and were greeted with a feast. Gau ate like a wolf, Locke was making Terra and Celes giggle with stories of his adventures, Edgar and Sabin were talking about there next moves.

"How long will it take to get to Doma Edgar?"

"Well at this rate a day or two, regarding we don't stop off for supplies."

"What supplies?" Sabin asked.

"Well gasoline, food and fresh water. They've been here for months."

"We can stop at Narshe, that's in walking distance of Doma, if we head up through the caves."

"Yes I think that would be a good idea. Stretch our legs. Keep our profile low. Terra, what do you think our plan of attack should be?"

Caught off guard Terra choked on the wine she had been drinking "Well I, think, we should take our time, find all the information we can on Valde and then go from there."

"So we are still at square one." Locke said and everyone began to chuckle. The wine and mead had made everyone light and loose. It was a good feeling.

Sabin stood up from the table and nodded for Terra and Gau to follow him. They walked to the roof of the flying castle. "Terra you have training with Gau. Now you will be under my wing. It will become much fierce than with him, but I suppose he's kept you on your toes."

"Yes he has." Terra said.

"Well lets see what he has taught you and by the way, Edgar does not know I'm training you. I am tougher than he would approve of. Got it?" Terra only nodded. "Well then," Sabin said throwing off his fur "Lets see what you got."

Terra charged him and he easily stepped aside smacking her back. The smack stung and Terra realized he wouldn't take it easy on her. She threw her leg around in a hard spin kick and was blocked easily. He struck her chest with a flat hand and she stumbled back. Gau watched sitting on the edge of roof. He came at her now and she realized another thing. Sabin was big, build, and could easily take a punch from her but could he take a punch from a wendigo. She summoned its power threw Rage and Sabin stumbled back not expecting this. Gau smiled from his post as his father turned to him with a shocked expression. Terra came at him again and landed a solid punch to Sabin's jaw. He stumbled and regained his balance. He took a new stance, a defensive one, and then beckoned her to charge him. She did just that, he blocked her attacks with precision but not as easily. She thought she had him then without hesitation he landed an uppercut and she was sent flying. Landing hard on her back, tasting blood in her mouth. She sat up wiping the blood from her lips. "Jesus Sabin calm down, its just training." She was mad, he had gone to far.

Sabin was smiling at her and this made her even angrier. "Oh, now you can't handle it? Why don't you go back in and crawl into bed with my brother. He will protect you." Sabin said in a mocking voice, the grin spreading across his face."

Terra stood up. "Fine if that's the way you want to play it." Terra said the anger real in her voice. She let the anger spread, feeling the anger, she turned it into fire and sent a burst flames directly at Sabin who it just missed. He had moved just in time but Terra was on him again with kicks and punches. He went to land a punch of his own and she sent a burst of embers into his face. He stumbled back and before he had his balance she planted a solid hard footed kick to the mouth. He went down. He was defeated. "I wouldn't call my protection into question any more Sabin." Terra said kneeling beside him. "I maybe not know how fight like you but I know things that you could only dream of." She stood now striding back into the castle. Angry at Sabin but proud of yourself. She found Edgar on his thrown and it was quite a sight. She thought of the first time she had met him. He had tried swooning her but she was still frightened of her own existence. "Well look at you."

"I was just coming to look for you, what were you, Sabin and Gau doing?"

"Talking about the upcoming battle. Those boys all they want to do is talk war, I wanted to find you and talk some peace." Terra said deciding not to tell Edgar about her training. She was starting to feel guilty about unleashing on Sabin and would apologize later.

"Then you have come to the wrong person. I am not sure how to approach this new enemy Terra. She is very powerful. If she is stronger than she was when she inhabited your body then….I just don't know how to beat her."

"Edgar, we will find away to defeat her. Plus we have something she doesn't."

"What's that?"

"Friends, not followers." She said with a smile. "Lets go to bed."

They woke up and they were on the ground. They met the rest of them at the dining table. Terra looked at Sabin and he nodded. They ate and headed into Narshe which grown. In fact aside from Figaro it was the second largest city in the country.

The mayor approached the castle on the outskirts of town, he had two tall men with him, and they all assumed they were guards. Gau stopped immediately. Terra stopped with him feeling the same thing. Since she had learned to Rage she was picking up things like an animal. She liked it, things made more sense to her. "Why are you two stopping?" Edgar asked as the rest of them came to a halt.

"Look at there eyes Ed." Locke said noticing what Terra and Gau had already sensed. Before Edgar could react the mayor charged them. Before the mayor could reach Edgar, Sabin had stepped in with a kick to the mayor's stomach. The mayor went flying back but his guards kept coming.

"Fall back everyone, Terra help me keep these guys back!" Celes cried. Edgar, Sabin, and Gau fell behind Celes and Terra. Terra conjured swimming flames; Celes summoned the snow from the mountains and together they launch the swirling combination at the two tall approaching men. The first one they struck exploded do to the intense heat and sudden cold from the blast. Before they could summon another attack the other tall man was on them. Terra heard a scream from behind and as she turned she saw more tall men coming down the hill. The mayor was getting up as well.

"Terra Rage!" Gau yelled and Terra felt serge run through her. She heard the call of the wild and wondered what being was coming to her. The power was over whelming, it was a Hades Gigas. She was stronger than the tall men and she knew it. She stepped to the one approaching and threw a punch so fierce the power behind it sent the man flying back threw the air. She turned on the mayor and grabbed by the throat and launched him at the rising tall man. Sabin and Gau where taking down one of the one of the few tall men approaching from behind. Celes had her sword out and beheaded one of them. That was the key.

Terra pulled her own sword and screamed "Take off there heads!" She leapt and landed in front of the man she had punched back and beheaded him as well. Locke was being chocked by on of them, she ran to help him but he had already pulled what looked like fishing line from his belt and had made a noose around the mans neck. He pulled tightly and the head slid from its body. There was one more left besides the mayor. Who was getting up, Edgar fired two arrows. One for each knee and the mayor went down again. Sabin and Gau were stilling throwing blows at the one still alive. Terra made a saw-blade with fire and threw it at the tall mans neck. It was a clean cut the man fell to the snowy ground. The mayor was screaming now and Edgar ran to him and pulled the arrows from his knees.

"King Edgar why!!??" The mayor was screaming.

"You attacked us." Locke said rubbing his throat.

"What are you talking about thief!?" The mayor said as Edgar gave a tug on the arrow in his left knee. Locke was on the, with his dagger out.

"Don't call me a thief ever again Mr. Mayor."

"Locke calm down." Celes said pulling Locke off him.

"Why would you do this to me King Edgar?"

"Mr. Mayor, I assure you, it was in self defense. You were under possession of a sorceress."

"You're a liar; for I have heard rumors Figaro was going to attack Narshe for our resource."

"From who? Narshe was always an ally to Figaro. We have no need to attack you. We have our own resources. We do not need yours."

"Never mind from who, you are terrorist with in the town of Narshe. If you do not want the full force of Narshe army to fall onto your Castle I suppose you leave peacefully." The mayor said as he got off the ground. "I don't want to see your face in Narshe again."

They walked out of Narshe with there heads down. They returned to the castle and tried piecing together how the Mayor had accused them of terrorism.

"I know how she did it." Locke said.

"How?" Terra said looking at Locke.

"You remember when she got into my head. I damn near killed Celes." The pieces were coming together. She was like a virus. If you came into contact with her, she was in your head. They had to stop her but they need Cyan's help. He had scholars, those scholars might know something.

They reached the plains and with the Narshe to their backs along with Figaro Castle they set out to reach Doma.

OoOoOoOoO

He thanks for the great reviews everyone. This is my fourth try with a fan fic and I got a good feeling about this one. If you guys can keep reviewing I'll keep writing. I do accept Flames, what is a writer if they can't accept critisism WRITE!! Get it, write. haha i crack myself up. THANX TO THE FEW FANS I GOT!!

C.Brewer


	7. Chapter 7

Gau kept pelting the rabbits he saw with rocks. They would come in handing on the journey. "Gau must you kill those rabbits. What did they do to you?"

"They have done nothing to me. Later in life I will feed them."

"I don't understand." Celes said as she fell back to talk to Gau.

"The rabbits eat the grass and berries from the bushes. The bushes and grass get nutrients and feed off the soil. When I die, my body becomes the earth. I feed the grass and bushes. The rabbits eat me." Celes listened intently and an admiration for the boy's wisdom grew inside her.

"That is very wise Gau." Gau's face turned red and he ran ahead to find more food. Celes ran up front to join the group as they walked the plains towards the mountains. "I forgot how beautiful these plains are. It's been to long since I walked them."

"Yes I sometimes walk them, to see if I can make sense of things. It is a good place to gather your thoughts." Edgar said looking off across them as the sun began to set. "Let's set up camp and rest for the night." They all agreed. Sitting by the fire they brainstormed on what to do. Then suddenly Sabin eyes ruled back into his head and a voice not his own emerged from his mouth.

"Well, you are all valiant for your effort. Now Narshe swears its allegiance to me."

"Who are you now?" Terra asked rising from her spot on the ground, as well did the others.

Sabin stood as well but the ghostly female voice continued to emit from him. "I am the new queen of Zozo."

"Zozo has no ruler it is run by monsters." Edgar said angrily. "Let go of my brother."

"I do not have your brother King Edgar. He wondered into my brain and I must say I do not like it very much." Sabin then stood straight like a stone with pain and fear in his face.

"I have freed the monsters from this city and they are more than willing to follow their new queen. South Figaro is destroyed, I thought you might want to know that King Edgar. I am Queen Valde Victum and YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME!" Sabin then floated in to the air. He twisted and screamed in pain. Then he flew straight up into the sky. He was almost out of view when they all heard. "I WILL SPARE HIS LIFE THIS TIME. NEXT TIME HE WANDERS WHERE HE IS NOT WANTED I WILL KILL HIM. COME TO ZOZO AND BOW BEFORE ME AND I WILL SPARE ALL YOUR LIVES! YOU HAVE THREE DAYS!" Then Sabin began to fall. Gau leapt into the air and caught his father before he struck the ground. He laid him on the grass and ran off toward the nearby stream. He returned with fresh water gather in a wide leaf. Gau forced it down his throat and Celes walked over to where they were laying. She pointed a finger at the water and small ice flakes formed on top. The cool fresh water brought Sabin back to consciousness.

"What were you thinking!!?" Edgar said angrily.

"I was thinking I could find something about her if I wondered around inside her mind." Sabin said.

"It had to be the dumbest most block headed thing you've done in quite some time." Celes said a little irritated.

"I agree." Sabin said lying back on the grass.

"Well, did you find out anything useful?" Locke said sitting back down.

Sabin grinned back at him and sat back up. "I might have."

Sabin was listening to his friend's talking strategy. They were getting no were and the last good fight had been in was with Terra. Locke was complaining of not just flying to Doma. Celes was telling him they need to keep a low profile. A low profile was not Sabin's style so he decided to do something about that. It was risky but he wanted to try anyway. He let himself slide away into the air. He knew where she was so he went right there. Before he knew it he was in her head. It was sea of pain and anger. She felt jilted by someone but whom? Who had betrayed her? Then as he thought of the question a man's face came to him. It was not from his time but from hers. In the time before the war of magi. His name was Maynard Rune. He was the king of the land that would become Figaro. He had caught his wife with a black mage named Brimear O'Lafaunt. He is the one who put the immortality spell on her. The King killed both of them after he found them together. She was trying to bring O'Lafaunt back to life. If was successful then they would be unstoppable. Then Sabin felt a pain rip through his body. Then he was lying on the grass next to Celes and Gau being forced to drink ice cold water.

He finished telling the rest of them what he had learned. "The best part is, I think, she doesn't know what I found out."

"My God Sabin, you may be a thick sculled blockhead, but that was genius, pure genius." Locke said lying back on the grass.

"Why thank you." Sabin said standing up. "But I am exhausted so I am retiring for the night." The rest of them agreed that was a good idea.

Terra awoke and noticed Sabin and Gau down by the river. They were engaged in a father/son dispute but with them there was no telling if it would turn into a real fight. She approached listening intently.

"She man handled you; no one has ever done that to you."

"She was able to do so because she had control of body, but I had control of her mind."

"Then how was she able to speak through you?"

"I reseeded back into her mind, leaving mine wide open. It won't happen again my boy."

"Right." Gau stood up and walked off down the stream. Sabin looked thoughtfully after him.

"Having trouble with your boy there Sabin?" Terra asked behind.

"He's my son, but he's so much like Edgar it is terrifying."

"When can we train again? I promise I won't use my magic on you"

"No, I would like you to use it on me. You need to continue using along with Rage and martial arts."

"Ok I will."

Then Sabin said something that made Terra confused and surprised at the same time. "We need to build an army, like we had against the Empire, only much larger."

"Why?"

"She has a league of monsters at her disposal. She's making hybrids as well. They are horrible beast." Sabin looked off into the distance. "We need to build an army." Sabin said again.

"Then we will but how?"  
"Well, I'm sure Doma will help, but that won't even be enough. We will have to seek out warriors, monks, all magi, knights, kings, and any other fighters we can. Terra I wanted to ask you something."

"What is that?"

"Can you try and tab the inner esper in you?"

"Sabin the Espers are gone."

"You must have some inside you because you can still use magic.

"True but…"

Sabin cut her off. "Along with you using magic, we all have our own little abilities. I know somewhere inside you there is an esper. Perhaps" Sabin said looking off into the distance once again "there are espers out there, somewhere. So Terra, will you look inside yourself and anywhere else there may be an esper? If we find more we can use them…"

"There not yours to use Sabin! They're not puppets for you to wield like magic! There are living beings and if I find any, in myself or otherwise, I will ask for their help but I will not insist they die for our human cause!" Sabin's face was one of pure shock.

"Terra look at yourself!"

Terra marched to the river still angry. She gazed down into the water and became as shocked as Sabin. Peering up from the water was someone she didn't quite recognize. The green hair she once had was now pink. Her eyes were black orbs and her face appeared ghost like. "The esper." Terra whispered to herself. The rest of them came running with a look of fright.

"Terra, are you, you? Edgar asked.

"Yes, I am me, but…" Terra looked at her hands. "I…can feel the esper with-in me." Her eyes widened. "Gau, it's the rage. I've been concentrating so hard on summoning the Rage that I must have tapped the esper in me. I revived it," then something occurred to Terra "the espers where never really dead."

"I knew it!" Edgar said "We need to find them."

"That's what I told her but…" Sabin began saying.

"No, you wanted them to order them to do your bidding. They are not yours to manipulate, or yours Edgar. If they wish to help then so be it, but if we can win this fight without them, we will. Understand everyone?" They all nodded not wanting to anger the still transformed Terra. Then there was flash of light and Terra was back to her green haired self.

"Let's head out, we need to get to Doma as fast as possible. We have three days before we receive a full on attack from Valde."

They made their way to the caves. None of them saying much. Terra was trying to turn into the esper again. When she had turned she felt something, something calling her. Telling her that she was not alone. Gau was dragging behind the rest of the group attempting to do, what Terra was not sure. Celes was sharpening her runic blade as she walked. Locke rolled a coin; he looked like he had something on his mind. Sabin was throwing jabs as he walked and he was the first to break the silence. "Terra I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Your right, their not to be used as our weapon. If they chose to fight then, that's great, if not it will be unfortunate, but we can fight ourselves." That's all he said for the rest of march through the caves. They did not set up camp that night. Gau made a batch of jam that gave them all energy. They continued on for two days and finally reached Doma.

From the time Gau set foot into Doma, he knew there was something wrong. The place reeked of death and that familiar taste of blood filled his mouth. Locke still had that puzzled look on his face and Gau wished to speak with him, but that would come at a later time. They arrived at Doma castle and pounded hard on the two front doors.

"What do you want?" The voice was one they recognized immediately.

"Cyan, old friend, it is I King Edgar of Figaro. My brother is here along with Gau, Terra, Celes, and Locke. We wish to have a word."

"Yes, old friends, old family, come inside." There was a sound of a medal latch and then the doors flew open. Cyan look older than he rightfully should. "Cyan, my God, what happened to you?"

"Are you going to stand there gaping or are you coming in?" Cyan asked as if he hadn't heard. They walked in and the taste of blood in Gau's mouth was so great he almost lost control. The Rage was building inside him. Something urged him not to press on but to run back to Veldt. His friends needed him so he would not retreat. As they walked Edgar informed Cyan of their situation. He took no heed of this or so they thought. "You would like me to help you kill Queen Valde Victum. You are fools to destroy her. She can summon the dead back to life," and as they walked through another set of doors into the kings chamber and sitting in the two thrones were Cyan's deceased son and wife "for look what she has done for me."

Terra and Celes screamed in unison. Sitting in the chairs were the dead bodies of his wife and child. "Cyan it is an illusion, they are but corpses!" Sabin cried.

"LIAR!!" Cyan wielded on them and pulled his massive katana as if from nowhere and swung it out right unleashing a massive attack. Gau leapt into the air dodging the great beam of power. His friends were struck sent sprawling. They were all unconscious or worse. This enraged Gau and he summoned all the power from Rage he could. He surpassed any one being within his abilities. He was not any creature that walked his earth, he was Gau Figaro and this was his own powers. Cyan charged him once again swinging the blade wildly. Gau stepped from side to side evading the attacks easily.

"Sir Cyan you are under her control! Stop this, look what you did to them!" Gau screamed as he slammed a flap palm into Cyan's chest sending him stumbling back. Cyan paused looking back at the ones he had sent to the ground, possibly to their death.

"Queen Valde Victum returned my family to me and has granted me marvelous power!" Cyan cried; suddenly his arms and shoulders grew. He grew taller and was nearly touching the ceiling. He tossed his blade aside. His eyes had the same glossy look as the tall men. "To declare war on Queen Valde is to declare war on Doma and for that you must die!" He charged but Gau was ready. He threw one massive punch into Cyan's stomach. Cyan landed a swift backhand sending him flying against the wall. He stood and Cyan was advancing. His mouth was drooling, when Gau noticed the katana laying on the floor. He rolled scooping it from the ground. He stood there for a moment feeling its power. It was not the power of Valde Victum, but the power of his old friend Sir Cyan of Doma. Gau jumped up and landed stealthy behind him, turning he thrust the blade up and into Cyan's chest and heart. He withdrew the blade and Cyan fell to the floor. Gau turned and noticed his father was stirring. He ran to him and helped him up.

"Father, are you alright?" Gau asked still holding Cyan's blade.

"Yes, what about the others?" Gau ran to the others and found they were still breathing.

"Their alive, but what do we do about him?" Gau said pointing the blade at Cyan who's body who had shrunk to normal size again.

"Give him a proper burial." Sabin said walking and kneeling next to his old friend.

They buried Cyan behind Doma castle along with his wife and child's bodies. Gau had the katana slung over his shoulder by a strap.

Locke said a few words, for some reason he seemed the most appropriate. "Gau would you like to give Cyan back his sword?" Edgar asked.

"No Uncle Edgar, Sir Cyan put his last bit of humanity into it, I will keep it to remember him always. Good bye Sir Cyan." Gau said kneeling at Cyan's grave.


	8. Chapter 8

They were in the caves again. The wind whipped through the hollow walls and almost put out Locke's match. He cupped the flame and lit his pipe. He was alone, he was deep in thought. He felt terrible about what happened to Cyan. He was stuck up at times but all around Locke liked the guy. He knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about. The fear that witch would get a hold of Rachel frightened him. Would he be able to turn his back on the women he once loved and felt responsible for killing? He had to quit this pipe, it was killing him. He took one last long hit and through it into the dark hole he was looking down into. "Good bye old friend." Locke said to his pipe and to Cyan at the same time. His thoughts returned to the espers. He had been thinking about that since he had seen Terra turn into that thing again. She had some esper still in her, not just the part she was but the part that allowed her to use magic. Celes still used magic; she was induced with the espers power when she was a general. That only furthered the proof that the espers where alive. He knelt down to the weeds growing on the ground. He thought back to when he had magic. He thought that his friends might die like Cyan had. He thought that witch crept into his mind and used Rachel against him angered him. Then there it was, a small bolt of electricity shot from his finger and lit the small weed on fire. He stood straight up, looked around, not wanting the others to see just yet. He held his hands slightly apart with his fingers curled up like claws. He once again thought of all the things that made him angry. Suddenly a current of electricity flowed through his fingers. He felt it running through him like a living being. He ran back to where the group had been.

"Locke where have you been?" Edgar said looking up from stoking the fire. The others were looking at Locke with wide eyes. It took Edgar a minute to realize what he was looking at.

"I can use magic." Locke said raising his hands with electricity rising from his fingers.

"How?!" Edgar asked astonished.

"The espers, as long as they live, the power of magic lives." Locke said drawing the power back into himself. "You guys have to find the magic in you. We need it to beat that witch."

Gau was already shaking his head. "I do not want to use magic Mr. Locke. The rage and Sir Cyan's katana are all I need now."

"That is fine my boy." Locke said looking at the kid with respect. "Sabin are you with Gau here?" Locke asked noticing Sabin was nodding.

"These fists and the power I already have should be efficient." Sabin said smiling.

"Well I'm in; we need all the power we can get." Edgar said before Locke could ask him. "We need to plan our next move."

"Can we return to the Veldt?" Gau asked pleadingly.

"Why the Veldt Gau?" Celes asked believing the boy was homesick.

"The monsters there have been around for very long, they may know something of the Witch Valde."

"That is genius Gau!" Celes screamed throwing an arm around the boy. His face turned red but he did not shrug off her arm. Locke noticed this and a laugh ran through him. He laughed until it hurt. He need that and boy's idea was very good. They would head to the Veldt in the morning but now it was time to rest.

"I don't know about this Sabin." Celes was saying but Sabin held up his hand.

"It's the only way to the Veldt Celes. You can do it." Sabin said putting the hand had up on her back. They were standing at Barren Falls looking down onto the Veldt. Sabin could see his home from their place at the top of the fall. The needed to get down the waterfall but didn't want to risk the leap with all their equipment. They needed Celes to freeze the water so they could slide down. "You can do it."

Celes raised her hands focused. Light snowflakes fell on the ground and the front of the falls began to freeze. Slowly but surely the rest followed and then it was solid ice.

"Okay, let's go" Sabin said slid down. They reached the Veldt slamming into one another.

"What a great idea Sabin." Edgar said standing up rubbing his head.

"I thought so; we need to find a monster here who knows about Valde." They started to walk away and noticed Gau was still standing by the frozen lake. "Gau what is it?"

"The lake, we can't leave it like that. The fish will die and the Veldt won't last without the water source."

Terra smiled and walked to the frozen lake, knelt down with one finger raised. A small ember appeared at the tip, she touched the lake, and then the lake unfroze and flowed naturally again. "There you go Gau."

They walked the Veldt, monsters were avoiding them. Gau had a worried expression on his face. "The monsters don't want to speak to us." Gau said suddenly "Their scared of the witch. I'll try to talk to one of them." Gau ran off to one of the odd creatures and began to grunt and growl. The thing looked at him for a moment and gave off a low grunt. Gau only nodded and walked back to the group. "He said the witch has been here and we should go speak with the old hermit."

"Where's the old hermit." Locke asked.

"We must summon him, if he is afraid, he may not come." Gau said worriedly.

"We need to try." Sabin said. They made their way to Sabin and Gau's cottage. They set up candles and Terra lit them as they were set down. Gau sat in the middle of the room not saying anything. They sat there for hours without a word. Sabin was hoping the hermit would come and help them. He was lost in thought when Gau rose into the air, then suddenly a loud crack split the room. There was a bear like creature standing front of Gau. Gau floated to the floor and stood up. The hermit was holding himself up with his cane and looking into Gau's eyes.

"Why have summoned me boy?" The hermit asked in a deep powerful voice.

"We need your help Mr. Hermit." Gau said

"How is that boy?"

"We want to know about Valde Victum." Sabin asked and the hermit shot him a look of anger and outrage.

"I will not speak of that witch; she has ruined my home and tried to kill me. Now you pull me from my outer dimension to ask me for help. I think not." The hermit raised his hand which only meant he was returning to his world when Gau stood and grabbed his hand.

"You owe me Mr. Hermit. Also the she's ruining the Veldt."

The hermit pulled his arm away with a look of disgust on his face. "I know she is tearing the Veldt away from the animals. But what do you want me to do about it; she is after me because I'm the only creature as old as she is."

"We only want information, how was she killed." Locke said.

"Clearly you don't know much. I will give you all I know but after that I want nothing to do with this business. After this you and I are even boy, never summon me again." Gau only nodded and sat down to listen. "Her husband killed her and her lover. The black mage put that voodoo on her. But it was not a simple spell. He needed certain items. He hired a thief, a witch and a king. In those days kings could even be bought off. The thief was to give his gauntlets, the witch was to give her staff, and the king was to give his sword. The gauntlets would steal death, the staff would guide her, and the sword would protect her, so is the legend. It is rumored if you find these items, if they even exist, you can take away her protection and guidance, then you can steal death back and she will be able to be killed."

"Where are these items?" Locke asked and Sabin noticed he was practically salivating over the chance of going treasure hunting.

"That I do not know, furthermore they were only rumors. That is all I know of the witch." The hermit raised his finger but then lowered it. "There is one more thing; her real name is like a poison to her. If it is said properly, she will fall ill. I have said it once but never again for that is the reason she hunts me. Her name can be found in the ruins of The Fairview Plains. You must slip through time itself to find it. For that you will need a very powerful witch." The hermit said and as he raised his hand he winked at Celes then disappeared.

Celes was confused; the Fairview Plains were easy to get to. She had been there many times doing the Emperor's bidding. "You don't need a powerful witch to go to Fairview Planes. I've been there many times."

"What, how do we get there then?" Locke asked

"Well we…" Then Celes remembered something very important she had forgotten. "We don't, I do. The Fairview Planes are in another dimension. I can take one person there with me."

"Wait, well how do you get there, I mean if it's in another world." Edgar asked as the others looked on curiously.

"I have to slip in between the fabric of time and space. It's a great place to hide her name. She probably assumes no one will look there." Celes said standing up and beginning to gather energy to make the shift when Locke grabbed her arm and jerked her back.

"Wait, someone should go with you, I don't like the idea you heading into this place alone. I'll go with you." Locke said and Celes nodded and took his arm. She gathered the energy back and then they were off. Slipping through the fabric of time and space they landed in a field of golden flowers and weeds. "Whoa, this place is beautiful." Locke said looking around in awe.

"Yes it is but don't get lost because you may never get back. Come on we have to move out."They moved through the field of flowers and stones. They came upon a run down castle. It was barely standing and did not look that safe. "We have to be careful. We don't want that thing coming down." They slowly walked into the dilapidating castle. Two of the tall men where standing guard. That weren't moving thankfully. They stopped dead in their tracks. "If we move they'll charge like they did in the old base."

"I'll take care of them." Locke held his hands apart and lightning began to spark. He had to aim true at his target. He fired the lighting ball and hit one directly in the chest. The ball went into the first tall man, there was a small rumble from inside its body then it exploded. The other tall man began to charge and before he had taken more than three steps Celes dropped an enormous block of ice atop of the man crushing him completely.

"I take it the name is in there." Celes said pointing to a solid wooden door, the only thing that looked solid in the whole building. They opened the door and horror spread over there faces. She was standing before them, in all her power, Valde Victum.

"You, not the witch I was expecting." She sent Celes flying up into the ceiling pinning her there. "And you thief, you are very brave but once again a lover will die." She began to move her hand up and down slamming Celes back and forth from the ceiling to the floor. Locke became infuriated and launched a powerful attack of daggers and lighting directly into Valde's chest sending her flying back. Next to where she had landed was her name. She was starting to get up and Locke saw it.

Locke grabbed Celes and said "Now Celes lets go back." Before he knew it they were back in the cottage. Celes was shaking violently. Locke feared she was going to die, and once again he would have failed to save the women he loved. Terra was on it and placed her hands on the side of Celes's head. The blood retracted upward into her nose, lipped returned to normal, and she was conscious again.

"Locke did you get it?" Celes's asked slipping away again.

Locke looked around the room. "Victoria Silest." A scream pierced the night air as Valde Victum, the most powerful ruler of all time fell.


	9. Chapter 9

She had done it. She had returned him like he knew she would. They hurt his lover and now they must pay. Brimear O' Lafaunt looked down on her. She was beautiful and sad. This made him angry and his angry shook the earth with a power every creature felt. He turned his anger on the monsters in Zozo. They were wiped out. He did not need them, he was strong enough. He then sensed a power. A power that matched his own. He wasn't afraid but intrigued. What was this power? It was not the witch that Valde had used to grow to power. Then who was it? She lay on this dingy dungeon floor. He lifted her up and teleported into the highest tower in Zozo. He lay her down onto a bed and stroked her hair. He was searching for this new power that he had to obtain.

Sabin was looking at the creatures from the Veldt and members of The Returners who had shown up. They had few numbers and something huge had just shaken the earth. They had to find the other espers. He decided to see to talk to Terra and see if she could find him. He stood up and moved across the room to where Celes lay still recovering from her wounds. Locke dosed next to her with his boots still on and his dagger at the ready. He wasn't himself; he had turned into one of his many aliases. He walked out of the cottage were Gau and Terra were training. Gau threw a wild kick and caught Terra in her stomach bringing her to the ground. Gau stood over her with a smirk. This angered Sabin. He did not teach his son to be so cocky. Only to his surprise Terra's hair and skin were turning that glowing fire pink. Gau's pride turned to worry as Terra rose to her feet. Gau threw a fierce punch and Terra easily dodged the barrage. Terra threw a flat palm out and struck Gau's chest. Gau was thrown into the ground and rolled to Sabin's feet.

"You mustn't underestimate her Gau, she's quite powerful." Sabin said laughing a little. As he did he realize he hadn't had a good fight for some time? "Terra what do you say, wanna go a round?" Terra only nodded and assumed a defense position. Sabin launched himself over Gau and threw kicks and punches into Terra. She blocked and moved threw the air, with Sabin not landing one punch. Terra threw a roundhouse that would have connected with Sabin's chin but stopped and fell to the ground, the power leaving her body. A power had whipped threw her, it had just came into the world. Sabin knelt to lift her up but she refused. Sabin noticed she was smiling. "Terra what is it?"

"Something very good, let's head in." Terra said nearly giddy with excitement. They all met in the cottage. Terra was so excited she woke Celes. Sabin was waiting for what she had to say with eagerness.

"Cmon Terra what is it?" Sabin asked.

"A power, of good, of pureness. Not like the shake, that had evil all over it. This power I felt is great…joy." Terra said looking off into the distance.

"Do you know where this great glorious power is?" Edgar nearly pleated.

Terra looked off and Sabin wanted to go along for the ride so he jumped into her head. They were souring threw the air and then suddenly they landed hard on the ground. A confused youth stood in the field alone. He wore odd clothes, not any Sabin had seen.

"Where am I?" The youth said aloud to himself. Then as if he could see them he looked right were Terra and Sabin would have been standing and asked "Who are you?"

For a second Sabin thought he was talking to them but they weren't even really there. It was someone else or something else. "My name is Brimear O' Lafaunt. I have come to meet you my son." Brimear said stepping toward the boy. "What is your name?"

"Denny, Denny Sayer." The boy said with hesitation.

"And what brings you to this world?" O' Lafaunt asked.

"I was called hear, I am a Susceptor of Honor. I am summoned. Are you the one who summoned me?" Denny asked curiously.

"Yes, yes I am. I need your help. This is my world and…" O' Lafaunt was saying but Denny had drawn his sword. A sword that Sabin had not even noticed.

"You lie, you did not summon me. I don't know who you are but I know you're evil. Stay back or your guts will be spilled onto the grass." Denny said pointing his sword at O' Lafaunt's chest. O' Lafaunt grinned and disappeared. Denny sheathed his sword and said to Terra, this time Sabin was sure of it, "I will be there soon, by the way, the Hermit summoned me." There was a crack and he was gone and Terra and Sabin were flying back to the Veldt.

There they found Denny and Edgar with swords drawn. Terra rushed to Edgar and lowered his sword with two fingers. "Edgar its okay, this is the power I was telling you about." Edgar's eyes widened.

"This boy? He's no more than seventeen!" Edgar said astonished.

Denny sheathed his sword for a second time, "I am seventeen actually, and I was sent here to help fight a great evil. I suppose that man I met in the field is this evil?" Terra only nodded. "Well I'll need to know everything." Terra went to explain but before she could Denny's hands were on the side of her head. Her memories flowed throw her into Denny. Then he released her and fell to the ground. "Wow…that's insane. I never thought I would see her again. That evil, and this man, Brimear is more powerful than her. Dear God we are in for a fight." Denny said still sitting on the ground. For the next hours they all talked. Gau and Denny mostly. Denny was curious of the Rage and Gau was curious of what a Susceptor of Honor was. Terra was to so she listened up as Denny began to explain.

"Well when I was a boy I fought a great evil and defeated it. Then as began to grow I began to see these shadows. More than shadows more like transparencies. Soon they came to fruition and told me they were Susceptor of Honor. They traveled between dimensions once summoned to fight evil. They have been around since the beginning and will be until the end. They wanted to join and so I did. I had to give up my life in my world and any memory of me was wiped from people's memory. Now I slip between time and space and help. But Valde Victum, she was once one of them. She turned her back beloved a black mage. That must be that Lafaunt character. We will need an army and the one you have gathered will not."

Terra felt a twinge of anger. All the fights they've fought and all the wisdoms she had obtained she had never heard of these Susceptors. Now this kid was saying that there army was insufficient. "Who do you think you are?!" Terra yelled at Denny as he jumped to his feet. "You can't just come in here and expect to take charge and criticize our army. My kind have been fighting evil before you were born and you "protectors" have know idea how the power MY ARMY HOLDS!!" Terra's power exploded threw the room breaking out windows and breaking the doors off the hinges. The beast on the veldt had scattered and the men coward in fear. Terra had clamped her eyes when she released her power but now that she opened them she saw everyone had there mouths agape.

"What is it?" Terra asked but no one spoke. Denny was the only one not agape. He was grinning as he walked towards Terra. He turned her and she noticed were a wall should be there was nothing except the Veldt and covering the Veldt were hundreds if not millions of espers. Her mouth fell agape as well. They were there because she had summoned them. None of them had any elements. No, these were espers from a long time ago. Their powers were power, raw energy and they knew what they had to do. They began to sing, but it was more of piercing noise. Edgar was the first to fall, followed by Locke, Sabin and Gau. Celes passed back out on the bed then only Denny and Terra stood. The screeching became to much and they both fell.

When Gau came to he could feel something was different. The Rage in him had willingly let something in so he knew it was good. He stood up and everyone was laying peacefully around the cottage. The wall was back but the new guy wasn't there. Gau sniffed the air waiting for his sent but it did not come. Was he gone, where did he go? Gau walked from the cottage and headed onto the Veldt were he saw the man standing off to the side vomiting. Gau approached and the man spun with his sword flailing. Gau leaned out of its way and drew Sir Cyan sword ready to fight.

Denny only stood looking at him, "Hasn't anyone taught you not to sneak up on people." Denny asked lowering his sword.

"No, in fact I believe it's necessary." Gau said smartly. "Why were you throwing up?"

Denny only stared. "Those espers, they weren't all good. O Lafaunt received their power and so did Valde."

"What!!" Gau screamed. "How I thought all espers were good?"

"No, there just like people, they can be tainted and that's what happened. Cmon we have to tell the others."

They walked into the cottage and everyone else was getting up. Denny explained and the fear and anger that had left Gau when he received the espers power returned.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Terra began to scream between sobs. Gau wasn't sure why Terra was crying. It wasn't her fault.

"Terra you did nothing wrong," Denny said kneeling beside her. "This was meant to happen, they may have power but you have more. You are the most powerful being on this planet. You can and will defeat them I know it." Any dislike that Gau had for this Denny character evaporated then and there. But he could see the jealousy in Uncle Edgars face.

"Thank you Denny." Terra said standing and hugging Edgar.

"Well what's out next move?" Celes said getting from the bed she had been in for days. She looked much better.

"We need to find those weapons that the hermit spoke of. We should split up." They all agreed and formed into three groups for each item. Locke and Celes would go for the gauntlets. Sabin and Terra would go retrieve the staff and Edgar and Gau would find the Sword. This left Denny the odd man out. Gau felt that he should follow him and Uncle Edgar but he said he had his own affairs to deal with. This made Gau feel that twinge of distrust once again and he could feel he wasn't alone.

"Well see ya." Denny said, then there was a small whisper and he was gone. So there they were standing on the edge of Veldt waiting to go their separate ways. Locke and Celes were talking strategy, Terra and Edgar were embracing. Gau was looking at all this, mainly at Uncle Edgar and Terra. Why were they so upset? They would meet again. Then it occurred to him, this may be the last time he seen his father. What if they get killed on the missions, no doubt it would be difficult. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his father.

"Gau, I want you to have this." Gau see's he is holding his gator tooth necklace.

"Father I can't this is yours." Gau says a little taken back.  
"I know boy, this is just something to give you luck and the patience to put up with your uncle." Sabin draped the necklace around Gau's neck. "Good luck my son and be careful." Sabin hugged him and then him and Terra set off east to look for the staff. While Celes and Locke headed north leaving Gau and his uncle standing on the Veldt.

"Well you ready?" Edgar said and Gau you nodded and smiled.

Denny was walking along a field getting to know his environment. He liked it here; it was quiet and not as civilized and advanced as the other places he had been. He believed this is where he would hand his hat. The rule was if a Susceptor decided he wanted to stay in one place he could but he could never become a Susceptor again. That was fine with Denny he had been doing it for four hundred years. How long had he been seventeen. Too long, he was lost in thought when he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned sword in hand but before he could react a man in a long dark cloak seized him by the throat. He lifted Denny off the ground, struggling he was able to plant a foot in the man's stomach. He dropped Denny right next to his sword; Denny grabbed it and thrust it upward catching the man in his chest this time. Nothing happen the man grabbed the blade and pulled it out and hit Denny with a very powerful blast sending him flying. The man walked toward Denny and before disappearing in retreat he noticed the man had lowered his hood. He wore paint on his face like a clown, had long blonde hair tied back. He looked at Denny cocked his head back and let out a long high pitched laugh. It resonated throughout the land and the ears it landed on the most were Terra's.

"Kefka." Terra said in a whisper she heard.


	10. ANNOUNCMENT

I REVISED CHAPTER NINE AND LENGTHENED IT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT KEEP READING

BTW MORE CROSSOVER CHARACTERS TO COME HOPE YOU LIKE A LONG STORY



C.BREWER


End file.
